


Werewolf

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accepting!Lance, Bonding Moment™ Mention, Fictober 2018, Fluffy, Galra!Keith, Heartfelt Conversation, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmare, a little bit of panicking, starts out angsty but I fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith goes Galra after a nightmare. Lance hears him panicking through the walls and decides to help him in the only way he knows how.





	Werewolf

       Lance sat up with a start, his heart beating a million miles an hour. He took deep breaths, trying and failing to slow his breathing. 

       After a few minutes, Lance managed to calm himself down enough to think clearly. Why had he woken up? He hadn't had a nightmare, and he couldn't hear anything that would have woken him. No one was in his room, the alarms weren't going off, and Blue was calling to him in alarm. So what had startled him so much he'd awoken like this?

       That was when Lance heard the choked sobs and whimpering whines start again, coming through the wall to his left. Keith's room.

       Lance was up and out the door before he could really think about what he was doing. He opened his own door and only seconds later got Keith's open as well. There, on the bed, was Keith, squirming and crying and twisting in discomfort. Lance slowly approached him, realizing now that the other boy was probably having a nightmare.

       As Lance got closer, he could see Keith had gone partially Galra. He had the large cat-like ears atop his head; they were flattened against his head firmly and twitched every so often. His skin was a desaturated purple and Lance swore he could see fangs when Keith opened his mouth to whimper again.

       Shaking his head to clear it, Lance sat on the edge of the bed near Keith's head and began running his hand through Keith's hair soothingly, pausing around his ears to scratch and stroke them as well. 

       It only took a few minutes for Keith to lose some of the tension in his form, and only about ten total for Keith to go boneless and completely stop whimpering. Lance sighed in relief and stood to go. At the movement, Keith blearily blinked up at him, putting a hand on his arm.

       "Wait, where are you going? Did you need something?" He whispered, propping himself up on one elbow. Lance tried to keep from blushing and betraying how flustered he actually felt. He ruffled Keith's ears fondly and gently pushed him back onto the bed. 

       "I just came in to make sure you were okay. Do you want me to- Keith, you look like you're going to be sick, _are_  you okay?" Lance sat back down and grabbed Keith's hand, looking anxiously into Keith's face, trying to decide if he was okay.

       "I didn't-I can't-I'm-" Keith couldn't get out a full sentence and his breathing was getting ragged. Lance decided that Keith was most definitely not okay; he was in serious danger of hyperventilating, and that wouldn't help matters. 

       "Hey, hey. Everything's okay, alright? You're not in any danger, the team isn't in any danger, I'm not in any danger, everything is just fine. Can you breathe for me?" Lance spoke soothingly in the most even tone he could muster. Keith managed to start evening out his breaths and Lance rubbed circles on back of Keith's hand with his thumb. "That's it. Good, just like that. Just keep breathing for me, that's it." 

       After awhile, Keith regained his composure, but he refused to look at Lance. His discomfort was evident in his still-Galra ears lying flat against his head. Lance figured that meant Keith didn't want to talk about it, so he went to stand up for a second time. Keith finally looked at him, confusion and panic written all over his face.

       "Wait, you're not going to make me talk about... this?" Keith gestured to himself. 

       Lance wrinkled his nose. "No. That's a jerk move, and no offense, but it looks like you have enough to worry about without me forcing you to talk about... whatever this is before you're ready." He turned slightly away from Keith. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here whenever you want to. But I get wanting to be alone, too. So it's your call, Samurai. Do you want me to leave?"

       "No!" Keith blurted before he could control himself. "No. I... just... I don't really want to be alone right now. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about this with everyone, only Shiro knows right now." He took a deep breath and let it out. "And I guess you do too, now."

       "Actually," Lance said, "I'm really confused, I don't really know what's going on. I mean, I have some guesses, but to say I know what's going on with you... isn't quite accurate." Keith blinked. Lance backpedaled. "Which is fine! I don't need to know unless you want to tell me, that is totally your call, man."

       "Oh." Keith steeled himself and told himself firmly that everyone would know soon enough, and Lance didn't seem repulsed right now, at least. "I'm... I'm part Galra." He risked a glance at Lance's face. "Are you... okay with that?"

       Lance nodded. "Of course I am, what kind of question is that?"

       "But, the Galra-!"

       "The Galra  _Empire_ , Keith. You are  _not_ like them, you're a paladin of Voltron, and you are meant to be the pilot of the Red Lion. Look, you thinking that being part Galra makes you the same as Zarkon is ludicrous." Lance punctuated his little speech by ruffling Keith's ears and wrapping the other boy in a gentle hug. "You are and always will be Keith Kogane, the instinctive, skilled, incredible Red Paladin. You fight alongside us every day in the fight against Zarkon. You have saved my butt and the whole team more times than I can count, and you don't even think twice about it. You just do it, you save us because that's just what you do." Keith buried his face into Lance's chest. 

       "You have no idea how much that means to me, Lance. Thank you." He pulled away slightly and looked at the floor, a little flustered. 

       Lance nudged him playfully. "I mean it. And you're welcome." Lance smiled. "Besides, you'd make a great werewolf come Halloween, you know." 

       Keith groaned loudly and buried his face back into Lance's chest. "We were having a bonding moment..." Lance smirked and hugged him warmly.

       "I think I like our bonding moments better when  _I_ get to cradle  _you_ in my arms. We do make a pretty good team, don't we?" Keith pushed Lance back violently.

       "You little-! You did remember!"

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
